Club Saigoku
by Midnight-Alchemist
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are college students in modern day Japan. Inu,Kag,Mir, and Sang get assigned a paper that each couple must work together to complete...plus they have the club to run...Classic Modern Story! Please Read and Review!(I suck at sums)


A note from the Author  
  
Kyatto: 'allo! 'Tis me, Kyatto! You might remember me as the author of In The Dragon's Keep as well as various shorter stories. I just wanted to let you know that even though I'm writing this fic, I won't be abandoning ITDK! The story will continue, I just decided to take a break to start an Inuyasha fanfic that I could use more imagination in. So expect two grand stories from me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang and I never will. They are © to Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise Studios, and VIZ.  
  
Well that's about it. Talk to you at the end of this chapter or in chapter 2!  
  
Club Saigoku  
  
By Kyatto  
  
Chapter 1: Addressing the Issues  
  
"Hey bartender! Where's my Rum n' Coke?"  
  
"Oh uh yeah! Right!" Inuyasha replied and poured a can of coke and some run into a glass filled with ice. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm a bit under staffed right now."  
  
"'Ey, it's no problem. You'd just better get your act together if you want to be the new manager." The waitee said as he took his drink and walked back to his table.  
  
"Right, right...manager..." Inuyasha groaned and thumped his head on the counter. 'Why did they have to be late today? It's a Saturday! The club is swarmed on Saturday nights! I'll never get the job, or graduate from school if I keep working like this. Kagura never should have left on vacation this month! She's the manager for God's sake! I'll wring their necks when they get here...' he thought angrily to himself.  
  
"Hello! I'm here!" a familiar voice called from the room behind the bar. Miroku swung around to where Inuyasha was and tossed his bag under the counter. "Sorry I'm late!"  
  
"You should be," Inuyasha growled. "Let me guess, you're late because you were getting laid and forgot to watch the clock."  
  
"Nope! Not this time!" Miroku replied merrily. "Actually my sedan got a flat on the corner of Hiten St. and Maten Ave. I'm late because I had to change the tire and it took me a while."  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha grumbled. "Well, at least you're here. Go take care of some orders, and I'll wait for Sango."  
  
After a few minutes, Inuyasha heard a familiar beep, and then heard Sango's footsteps approach the door.  
  
"I know I'm late! I'm sorry!" Sango moaned. "Father made me drop off my brother Kohaku at his friend Shippou's house for a sleepover. You know how far his house is from here. All those damned red lights!" She sighed and plopped down on a stool in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Glad you're here Sango," Miroku told her. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to work alone tonight." He then reached out and groped her butt.  
  
"Damn you Miroku..." she muttered and slapped his face.  
  
"Well don't just sit there," Inuyasha commanded. "Go get people's orders! It's Saturday and we're busy! Go go go!"  
  
Sango nodded and grabbed her pad and pen. She then went around to various tables, asking people what they wanted to drink. Miroku sat there, his head resting on his hand, eyeing her arse dreamily. "Damn that Sango is a fine piece of ass..." he said to himself. Inuyasha glared at him and he immediately sat up to prepare the drinks.  
  
Inuyasha turned his to check on the club. The club, called "Club Saigoku" was one of the most popular hangouts in the whole city. Just about everyone who was anyone went there. When you walked in the door, you went down a flight of steps to a balcony on the first floor. If you looked over the balcony you saw what everyone called "The Pit". To the rear, of the balcony floor, was the main bar, which was run by Inuyasha and Miroku. Surrounding the square lookout opening were tables and booths the drinkers hung out in. In one corner, there was a black spiral staircase that led to The Pit.  
  
The Pit was the most popular attraction in the club. Music blasted from hundreds of speakers surrounding the huge dance floor. Colored lights flickered as well as the occasional strobe. Suspended from the high ceiling were futuristic tubes, which flashed to the beat of whoever was dancing inside them.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and mentally went over his checklist. Sango and the other waitresses were taking orders and delivering them. 'Check'. The smoke and fire alarms were on. 'Check'. Miroku was making drinks and groping asses. 'Check'. The music was blaring and the dancers were dancing. 'Check'. Kagome was sitting right in front of him, waving her hand in his face frantically. 'Check...Hey wait a minute...'  
  
"Hello! Earth to Inuyasha! I want to order a drink!" she said to him, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh right." He snapped back and then realized whom he was talking to.  
  
"Well if it ain't Kagome Bitch-urashi. I didn't see you at class these past few days. Finally left your apartment I see." He smirked as he handed her the drink.  
  
"Yes it's me, jackass," she replied as she snatched the drink from his hand. "I finally finished that term paper."  
  
"Leave it to you to get it done at the last minute," Inuyasha scolded.  
  
"And I suppose you complete your papers the night they are assigned like a good little boy," she snarled and sipped.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do," Inuyasha remarked smugly.  
  
"Well goody-goody for you," she snapped.  
  
"Also," Inuyasha changed the subject to see how much he could piss her off this evening. "I heard the teacher assigned partners for the next paper. And guess who you're paired with."  
  
"Who?" she asked, slightly uninterested.  
  
"Me," he replied and grinned tauntingly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! HEY EVERYONE!! I'M PARTNERS WITH INUYASHA!! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!...NOT!" she shouted sarcastically.  
  
"And guess what topic she assigned us," he taunted.  
  
"Shock me." She replied, figuring it'd be something lame like the history of the mosquito or the spleen of the leopard tortoise.  
  
"The mating styles of humans." He said and tried not to laugh.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. Like I'd want to research a topic like that, with a total fuck off like you." She growled.  
  
"But for the next month Kagome," he smiled. "I'm your total fuck off." He brushed his lips against hers jokingly.  
  
"Ew hentai! Keep those filthy hanyou lips away from mine! You're such a fucking dick-headed lowlife!" she screamed in response to his action and stormed off to find Sango.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and collapsed on his stool. That wench never could take a joke. It was no wonder they didn't get along. 'And I'm stuck researching with her for a month! A whole god damned month!' he thought angrily. Miroku slid over and whapped him upside the head.  
  
"Hey Dog, I see you were charming the lovely Kagome," he commented.  
  
"Yeah right. Like I'd want to do a thing like that to a bitch like her. She wouldn't know charm if it bit her on the nose." He grumbled.  
  
'Had another row again?" the would've-been houshi asked.  
  
"Yup. I just don't know what got into me. Every time I see her, I just get this urge to taunt her and piss her off. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything. That would be sick. But I just don't get why I can't ever say something nice to her." He replied and looked at the ground.  
  
"Well, you better learn soon if you want to get a passing grade on this report. If you piss her off enough, she might quit which the teacher said would chop both your grades in half. It's either you cooperate and get a passing grade, or you piss eachother off and fail. Here's a book of charming comments and pick up lines I borrowed from a man called Totosai. This might help you out with her." Miroku said and handed him the book.  
  
"Thanks. By the way who's your partner?" Inuyasha asked as he put the book in his pocket.  
  
"Sango," Miroku answered and grinned.  
  
Kyatto: Well that's the end of chapter 1! Next'll come chapter 8 of In The Dragon's Keep. I won't update for two weeks after that, as I will be away on vacation. But when I get back I'll write chapter 2 of this. I hope you'll forgive me and be patient ;; 


End file.
